marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Hudak (Earth-616)
; formerly , ( ), | Relatives = Kali Hudak (ex-wife); Lucas Hudak (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = former chemist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Pat Olliffe | First = Untold Tales of Spider-Man #1 | HistoryText = Untold Tales of Spider-Man After being wrongly fired for embezzlement, Steven Hudak designed an armored suit containing flame-thrower equipment and attacked his former company as the Scorcher. Scorcher's criminal activities were secretly supported by Norman Osborn. The Scorcher was stopped by Spider-Man (Peter Parker). Scorcher escaped prison, but was again defeated by Spider-Man. He seemingly died in an explosion. Return The Scorcher returned to crime after several years of hiatus. He attempted to attack the Christmas shoppers, but was stopped by Spider-Man (Ben Reilly). The Crimson Cowl recruited Scorcher as part of the Masters of Evil. They were defeated by the Thunderbolts. Secret War After Nick Fury's Secret War, Scorcher accepted a contract to kill Daredevil, accompanied by Diamondback (Debbie Bertrand). He was again stopped by Spider-Man. Hudak was pressed to join Lucia von Bardas' attempted attack on the United States in exchange for upgrades to his suit. While being interrogated by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Hudak expressed disinterest in continuing his criminal career and even offered his services to S.H.I.E.L.D. in exchange for his freedom. He is currently attempting to reconcile with his ex-wife. The Savage Land Mutates approached him, offering cash to get Sauron out of imprisonment in the Raft (a job that went to Electro). Still trying to distance himself from crime, Hudak hoped that the X-Men could deal with the problem and attest to his compliance. This resulted in Wolverine investigating the Savage Land, where he met the New Avengers, a team he soon joined. Fifty-State Initiative After the Civil War, the Scorcher returned to crime once more. He fought and was defeated by the Fifty-State Initiative's New Jersey team, the Defenders, specifically by She-Hulk. The Aftermath After the Secret Invasion, Norman Osborn takes charge of both the Initiative and the Hood, who sends Scorcher, Living Laser, Griffin, and Razor-Fist after Tigra and Gauntlet. Griffin tracks them to a sewer underneath New York City. Scorcher starts to torch them, planning on taking Tigra back alive and just bringing back Gauntlet's right arm, when he and the rest of the villains are defeated by the sudden arrival of the New Warriors. After they regain consciousness, Norman Osborn leads them and the others who will join them to Camp HAMMER. Pleasant Hill At some point, Scorcher was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and incarcerated at Pleasant Hill. S.H.I.E.L.D. used the Kobik project on Scorcher which turned him into an unnamed Pleasant Hill firefighter. After escaping from the facility in the confusion caused by Baron Zemo, the Scorcher returned to his hideout in Brooklyn. Still suffering from the effects of the mind-tampering S.H.I.E.L.D. inflicted on him, he wanted to ensure that his past was actually real this time. Unfortunately, S.H.I.E.L.D. were staking out the hideout and again captured him. This time, however, he was freed by the Absorbing Man and Titania who were recruiting as many former Pleasant Hill inmates to the Hood's army as they could in order to exact revenge against those who did this to them. The Scorcher was among the villains dumped in the middle of Times Square by the Hood when the villains showed disdain for his plan of going after the families of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Secret Empire Scorcher later joined Baron Zemo's Army of Evil and participated in an attack on Manhattan in order to lure out a number of different superheroes as part of a larger scheme of Hydra's to wipe out opposition to its takeover of the United States. | Powers = Hudak's suit uses powerful flamethrowers. The suit is durable, especially against heat and flame. He has also added a jet pack for flight. | Abilities = Skilled in chemistry | Strength = | Equipment = Scorcher suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Spider-Virus Victims